I Miss You A Fairy Tail One-Shot
by Emojimojo
Summary: Summary-Lucy finishes a mission alone and decides to send Aquarius a message through her other spirits. *Not a long summary but it says it all*


**Hey minna! I'm here with a pretty short oneshot pertaining to the recent episode in Fairy Tail. This is not a Nalu one. In fact, it's about Lucy and Aquarius. I just felt like writing this so please enjoy!**

 **I Miss You**

"Yosha! Last one down!" Lucy exclaimed as she high-fived Virgo just as the leader of the gang fell down in the water with a flop unconscious.

"Yes Hime. We did it," said Virgo with a bow. "Is it punishment time now?" she then asked. Lucy sweat dropped.

"No Virgo, no punishment," she answered then glanced sadly at the water around them. It reminded her so much of Aquarius that it opened up old wounds all over again. She held back the urge to cry and instead watched as Loke and Capricorn walked up to them with smiles.

"Everything is done on our end Lucy," Loke said as he fixed his glasses. She forced a smile and nodded.

"Thank you Loke and Capricorn," she told them. However, all three noticed her change in behavior and then they glanced around them and realized why she became so depressed. Water. Aquarius.

"Hime," Virgo whispered. Lucy then laughed not hearing her.

"Alright. I guess we're done. You guys can go back now," she told them as she raised their respective keys and was about to force close their gates when Loke walked to her and touched her on her elbow.

"Lucy," he told her sternly. She looked at him and her face fell.

 _Guess my facade isn't working,_ she thought as she looked at her feet which were soaked with water.

"Would you like to pass a message Lucy-sama? It looks like you do," Capricorn said after a minute of silence. Lucy looked up at him with hope shining in her eyes.

"You would do that for me?" she asked. They nodded and chuckled.

"Of course we would. We know how much you miss Aquarius and she misses you just as much," Loke told her. Lucy began tearing up as she clutched their keys to her chest.

"Minna," she whispered. Then she wiped her tears and thought of what to say. "Tell Aquarius she missed out," she began as she let out a pained laugh. "Tell her that she's missing out on some pretty exciting stuff here," she added. Then she glanced down with a pained expression as she fought hard not to cry. "Tell her that I miss her. That I wish I was able to see her again. Tell Aquarius that I am sorry for being so weak," she mumbled the last part. Virgo had started tearing up as Loke and Capricorn fought the urge to do so.

"Anything else Lucy-sama?" Capricorn asked softly. Lucy looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. She gave a soft smile.

"Tell her I love her and hope to see her one day again," she finished with a hiccup. Capricorn bowed his head.

"As you wish. We'll pass on the message to her," he answered for all of them. Lucy nodded with a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you," she barely whispered as she force closed their gates. It was too much pain for her. They vanished with a wave at her and she fell to her knees crying just like she did the day she lost Aquarius.

 _Back at the Spirit Realm:_

Loke and the rest of them arrived back and was greeted by Plue and Aries. "W-welcome back, I'm sorry," she said as she looked at her feet.

"Pun- puuun," Plue said as well. Loke patted her head and smiled at Plue before looking at them seriously.

"Thank you but where is Aquarius?" he asked. Aries looked at them and realized the tension in the air.

"She-she's at the wa-water fountain, I'm very sorry," Aries answered taking a step back. Loke nodded and pushed past her with Virgo and Capricorn following hot in pursuit. They made their way all the way to the fountain and found Aquarius fingering it lazily with an empty look in her eyes.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see three familiar faces. "What do you want?" she demanded as she looked away from them.

"Aquarius, we have a message from Hime," Virgo answered softly. Aquarius whirled to face them with shock on her face.

"You do? What did she say?" she asked not bothering to hide her excitement. Loke smiled a little and replayed the message with the help of Capricorn and Virgo. By the time they finished, Aquarius was tearing up.

"That idiot," she mumbled with a small smile on her lips. "Wasting her breath for a stupid message like that," she added with a scoff though she was still crying.

"Yeah well, she really misses you. Every time she's by water she looks like she's thinking about you," Loke mumbled. Aquarius looked at him and felt her heart break.

Even though Lucy was annoying most of the time, she really loved her as her own daughter. She had known her ever since she was young and always kept an eye out for her. Now she was only able to keep tabs on her whenever the other spirits told her about Lucy. She felt a pang of jealousy and hurt as she realized she'd probably never see her again.

But everything that happened was for the sake of saving the world from Tartaros. It couldn't be helped. But if there had been another option, she would have taken it. It pained her not to be able to see Lucy or help her. Especially now that the guild was disbanded and she was truly alone with only the spirits as her companions.

"Yeah well she has to grow up," she hoarsely whispered. Virgo decided it was time to go and decided to leave. Capricorn followed after, leaving Loke and Aquarius alone.

"I know you miss her too Aquarius. You haven't been the same since that incident," he told her. She glared at him but nodded eventually while letting a sigh escape her lips.

"I do. I can't help it. I've known her the longest out of everyone here. If there had been another option I know I would've taken it," she mumbled that last part.

"I know. We'll just have to figure out a way for you two to meet again. Maybe by bringing her here it could work," he offered. However, Aquarius shook her head.

"No. One day here is three months in the real world. I can't have her gone that long," she said though she really hoped that that could happen.

Loke thought a bit and sighed. "I'm sure she is willing to spend a whole year away from the human world if it's just to see you again. Especially now," he told her softly. Aquarius had to stop the urge to cry. It definitely sounded like something Lucy would do.

"Well, thank you Loke. Really. For the message. When you see Lucy again, tell her to grow up and not waste her time wallowing in depression over me and my decision. I won't have it," she told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright Aquarius. See you later," he answered as stalked off leaving her alone.

After he left, Aquarius stared at her reflection, letting a few stray tears fall from her eyes. "Stupid girl. You make things a lot harder for me," she whispered as she closed her eyes to block the pain that forced its way to her heart. "But Lucy...I love you and miss you too. I truly hope one day that we'll meet again," she added as the tears fell in streams off her face.

 **Alright minna. I was wanting to cry while writing this because it's just depressing that Aquarius is gone. I hope y'all enjoy this though! I tried to keep these characters OC but if they sorta OOC, forgive me! Anyway, please leave me a comment on your thoughts of this story. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks minna! -Emojimojo**


End file.
